


Wet and Warm

by genderneutralnoun



Series: The Slash-Reader Fic Project From Hell [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: /Reader, Biting, Clitoral Fingering, F/F, Fingering, Lucina Being Strong And Dashing And Rough And Hot, Masturbation, Reader As An Existing Character, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, i really hope this is the correct use of that tag, implied suicidal thoughts, my type is women who can absolutely murder me, seriously i want luci to destroy me, why the fuck is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: (you have) a habit of getting (your)self into trouble. (you know), objectively, how much Lucina hates it, but sometimes (you forget). That's why Lucina promised to always be there to remind (you).





	Wet and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because A. I love Lucirobin, B. there needs to be more Lucina/Reader fics, and C. I'm very gay for Lucina. Not necessarily in that order.
> 
> And of course, a disclaimer: I'm a novice writer, and I'm exploring with these fics. My one-shots are especially experimental, and I usually end up hating them a few days after posting them. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

You should really stop doing this.

Lucina sighs as she gently runs her hands down your blistered skin, rubbing the balm onto the wound. “You should really stop doing this,” she says, echoing your thoughts. “For me, at least? You’re going to make me grey before my time if you keep this up. I can’t be everywhere at once, and you know how precious you are to me, so please take care of yourself.” 

You shift guiltily. The burn is not deep, but it hurts, and will put you out of action for a good few days. In your head, you know you should be more cautious, but that all seems to float away in the heat of battle. And now, with your lover’s worried but biting words in your ear, you feel even worse for it. 

“I’m sorry,” you say, truthfully. “I just, I don’t think, when…”

“It’s alright.” Surprising you, Lucina kisses you swiftly on the shoulder; or perhaps not so surprisingly, as the princess has never had many qualms about showing affection, or any other emotion, as she feels it. “You’re safe now, and that’s what matters. What you did before doesn’t matter, as long as you try again.”

Her simple, matter-of-fact tone calms you, as always. Lucina leans away for a moment, having finished the balm, then moves back to wrap fresh bandages around you. Since the burn is so central, she has to maneuver the strips to hug you under your breasts, and add some between them for stability. You feel your face heat up from that, and you irritably shove your desire away, only for it to sulk just beneath the surface. Typical.

She finishes putting on the stiffer parts that keep it in place, then, to your surprise, she kisses your other shoulder. You glance back at her to see her eyes are half-closed. “I hate to see your beautiful skin damaged,” she says softly as she rubs her palm in a circle along your lower back.

You swallow, and the reasons why you fell in love with her come rushing back to you. She looks so relaxed, but she encircles you effortlessly, one hand hooking around your waist, and the feeling of her firm muscles against your soft (and therefore sensitive), dark skin is sensual and reassuring. The way that she seems so comfortable with you, in such a stark contrast to her lofty, regal guise she puts on, is incredible, and makes you instantly feel at home; the only home you can remember, in Lucina’s arms.

It’s all too much. People think you have it under control; of course they do, that’s your goal, and you play the part so well that sometimes you even convince yourself. If you, the tactician; the cornerstone, caretaker, and manager of the army; show any sign of falling apart, then everyone would for certain. People need someone to rely on, and you happen to be that person.

And Lucina is that person for you. She is familiar with such a burden, and understands you in your rants and fits that are from nothing but the pent up anger and distress that inevitably forms. You can let go around her. Not because you are ashamed of being weak and disorganized, for you are, but because you do not want to hurt the people around you. You must wear a mask, which sounds deceitful and treacherous, but in truth, the masks are just as much a part of you as your face. Many of them you like better than your face, anyway. It only gets tiring, sometimes, and that is when you have her. Someone who understands you enough that what you do will not hurt her. It is a very intimate kind of secret, and you are fine with only your lover knowing. Still, it is an invaluable asset.

While you were lost in your thoughts, Lucina had picked herself up and onto the bed the two of you shared, and now she was extending an arm in an offer to help you shift over to join her. You accept gratefully, and she pulls you over, laying you on your back (the bandage included a stiff sort of material to cushion the burn) and her facing you on her side.

“What were you thinking about, love?” Lucina asks, brushing pale strands of hair out of your face.

“Just how lucky I am to have you,” you say with a smile. She makes a soft noise in her throat before leaning over to kiss you gently on the cheek. Her lips are warm and firm against you, and her tongue flicks out briefly to taste the heat from your steadily deepening blush.

“You’re so sweet,” she says after withdrawing, and you get the feeling that she mean that in more than one way. She smiles at you for a bit, her eyes half-lidded, before she suddenly seems to snap out of it. Embarrassedly, she shifts back a bit. “Erm, sorry. Did I get a bit carried away there?”

Some part of you, a rather mischievous part, wants to say that she could go ahead and get carried away with you anytime, but you know she’d take that the wrong way and most likely become shyer. So instead, you say, “No, it’s alright. I-I mean, you could…”

“Robin,” she says, shifting closer again so her breath tickles your ear. “Do you want me to make love to you?”

“ _ Yes. _ Um, please.” You add the last bit quickly, and you can feel her hand slide down to your chest, then rest just above your heart.

She starts towards you, then relaxes again, as if she is stalling. “You sure about this?” she asks. “You’ve got that burn. I’ll be careful, but we should probably be safe…”

“It’s on the small of my back, love.” Your hand reaches around to play with her long, beautiful blue hair, and you crack a grin. “It’s literally the opposite of my hot spots.”

Lucina barks a laugh. “True, that,” she concedes. Her hand slides down from your heart to cup a breast, and you let out a huge sigh of pleasure.

“And anyway,” you continue, trying to finish what you were saying despite the very distracting sensation of Lucina’s hands on you. “I love it when you- mm- touch me like this… the pain and aches fade away… hmm, I love you…”

“I’m happy that I do that for you,” she says softly. “After all, I love you so much… you’re the most precious thing in the world to me, you know that?”

“Lucina…” Your cheeks grow warmer. “Thank you… so much.”

“For what?” The tone is teasing, but that is not enough to disguise the realness of the question. 

“For being so amazing,” you say. “For choosing me, and being so loving… This, just being here with you, is better than anything I could have imagined.”

Lucina sighs. “You’re welcome,” she says quietly, giving you another swift kiss on your neck. “Are you ready?”

“ _ So  _ ready.”

Lucina is wearing a simple, loose tank top, but she flings it off, along with her bra, without so much as a second glance. Her lovely, smaller, pointier breasts press against your bare shoulder, and you moan quietly. You can feel her heart quickening and her breath getting ever so slightly shorter. 

The hand that cups a breast squeezes slightly, and the other trails down to tease the waist of your pants. “You are so beautiful,” she says with a sigh. “I love you…”

“I love you too, Luci… ohh.” You gasp in pleasure as her fingers slip down, brushing over a warm mound. One hand leaves your chest to ease your pants off, then your underwear.

Then her arm goes back up and curls around your shoulders, before circling a nipple with her thumb. She kisses you where your neck meets your collarbone, making you gasp. Unobtrusively, one hand pulls off her own pants, before returning to your stomach.

Lucina's fingers dips into already warm and wet folds, and you squeak and curl against her, tilting forward so your back is at an angle. “Luci, ‘ci, ‘ci, ‘ci…” Her chest presses against your back in response; the two of you fit perfectly together. 

Her thumb rubs down with her longer digits, and her middle finger teases your entrance. “A-ah…”

“There we are, little Robin,” she murmurs in your ear. The soft, doting way she whispers sweet nothings to you, playing with words and meanings as she does, makes you shiver with desire. “Your song is so beautiful, like the rest of you…” 

“Lucina,” you pant, whining as her thumb edges tantalizingly close to your clitoris. “Please…” 

“Not quite, love.” A softer kiss, on your cheek this time. “Sing for me, first…”

Her finger slips inside, and while it does not touch your spot, she is warm and you are wet but tight. You feel her own arousal grow through the way her body grows hotter and her hand around your breast becomes tighter. The feeling does not have the edge of direct pleasure, but instead, it is warm and fills you up. You give her what she wants, and what you now want to do so badly.

“Lucina!” The shout is much louder than usual, and you blush from it, but Lucina growls pleasurably, your voice turning her on like nothing other than direct contact can do for her. “Oh, please,  _ please,  _ Luci…”

“That's more like it.” The taller, stronger woman nibbles along your jaw, tongue flicking out every so often.  Almost as if she is unconscious of it, she presses her heat up against your thigh, making her gasp and you squeak in surprise.

But Lucina has had enough of making you wait. Her thumb touches your clit and you moan in relief. As she circles the sensitive bump, she thrusts against you, not roughly but desperately, as her words become breathy and rushed and her breath is wet and warm on your skin. “Robin; oh, my Robin…”

“I’m yours, yours,” you pant, “so take me!”

With a deep grunt, the princess turns you in her arms so you are facing her, and you gasp as her unbridled strength nearly sends you weightless, for a moment. You bury your face in her chest, eyes shut tight.

Lucina moans, and your eyes fly open; they move down to the precious sight of her hands close together, one in much the same position, the other working herself shamelessly. You take in the sight of her greedily, and do not look away.

Your arms, shaking now, wrap around her back, and Lucina hooks a leg around both of yours. “Lucina,” you whine as the tension begins to build. “I’m so close…”

“Me- too,” she pants, her eyes fluttering as she tries to keep you in her sight. “Robin…”

It is when her finger curls in on your g-spot as her thumb presses down that you keen her name, a wave of numbing heat crashing over you. In the same instant, Lucina groans in a sound sweet to your ears, hips rolling against yours and her own hand. You keep your eyes open through your climax, and are rewarded with seeing Lucina’s fluids rush out to mix with your own over her hands as the two of you come, together.

With that, there is a sense of release, and you go limp, Lucina’s hot and heavy breath on your neck. “Robin,” she whispers, a damp hand going up to stroke your hair. “Robin.”

“Lucina,” you say simply, before surrendering to the warm dark. 

 

Lucina chuckles as your eyes close and instantly fall asleep. “Goodnight, my love.” She gives you final kiss, this one on the nose, before snuggling in herself and joining you. In that same unconsciousness, her hand finds yours, and you squeeze back without either of you being aware of it.

Maybe there’s something to sticking around in this world, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> that's me being productive for the rest of this week, rip. now i shall attempt to sleep and spend my free time tomorrow listening to gay welcome to night vale because i have no life. let's hope i can allow myself this brief respite


End file.
